


The Woods, Dark and Deep

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [43]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Twitter Fic Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge:Snow, her first night in the woods</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woods, Dark and Deep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_She cried. Nearly the whole time._

_Every noise, lack of food, foreign shadow._

_But she kept marching forward, tirelessly._


End file.
